Shuichi Saihara
One of the many video game characters brought to life when a possessed Leon Neon used his powers on a bootleg game cartridge, this version of Shuichi Saihara originates from a ripoff version of Danganronpa V3. However, tomfoolery sprung about from when Leon animated the contents of the cartridge had him fused with a cat from the cartridge's Animal Crossing Knock-Off, therefore resulting in the form he was seen as. He's typically decently serious, putting all his effort into solving a presented case above all else. However, his catboy affliction has also given him the terrible habit of making cat or cat based puns whenever he can. Powers As The Ultimate Detective, Shuichi's deductive reason is nothing to scoff at. His fairly high intelligence ensures that he will be a useful asset to any case he's a part of. Also, he's dummy thicc, which sometimes has the unfortunate side effect of distracting him due to his asscheeks' repeated clapping. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 46 Appearing within the Animal Crossing Knock-Off segment of Leon Neon's "game gauntlet", Shuichi approached the party while they were in Nyatalia Moremeow's house upon hearing mention of sweet rolls. Unfortunately, he came with bad news: the town guard's sweet rolls had been stolen, which has lead to a massive depression within the town. While Shuichi himself would typically be able to solve this dilemma, unfortunately, he was dummy thicc, and the clap of his asscheeks kept distracting him from the case. This conundrum is what led to Shuichi recruiting the party to help solve the mystery, and fortunately for him, Cheshire Lilithian had just the solution. Using his "Taking a Page from Your Book" ability, he managed to steal the property of Shuichi being dummy thicc from him, thereby removing the issue entirely. Of course, Shuichi was very thankful, and the party was able to get to the bottom of the mystery way faster than anyone could have expected. Without even doing too much of his own to help, Shuichi was left in the dust. The party, on the other hand, was very ready to get away from him. - Episode 50 Shuichi appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was summoned by "The Nagitwins" during their fight in the second boss rush of the session. Almost as quickly as he was brought into the fight, he was dragged out of it by President Nagito trying to save Shadow Nagito from his fate of banishment. Trivia * Obviously, Shuichi is a character from the video game "Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony" that was placed in Episode 46 as a stupid joke. * The stupid joke in question that inspired Shuichi being in DBA ties into multiple factors. For one, Patronix is able to do a voice that sounds decently similar to Shuichi's, and he uses this power for a specific "dummy thicc" meme. Secondly, there is a trend among the DBA Crew to say the Japanese phrase "Naruhodo", which means "I see", as a stupid meme. Playing off of this, there is a character within the Anime/Manga series Hunter X Hunter who is a catgirl, and therefore says "Naruhodo" as "Nyahodo". A combination of Patronix's Shuichi voice and the DBA Trend has lead to an infamous shitpost of a "Catboy Shuichi" that says Nyahodo and causes everyone in the voice call to cringe. * DarkStar suggested Shuichi's name in DBA being "Shuichi Sainyara", but only right as Patronix was starting to write this page. Unfortunately, it is not possible to go back in time to add this pun to DBA Episode 46. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters